In Blood
by g i r l.with.the.s c y t h e
Summary: ｡The scythe that had been abandoned nearby was soaked with the enemy's blood, and her uniform drenched with her companion's｡ Trey/Sice


**WARNING:** Character death, AU.

｡ ｡ ｡ ｡

Covered in blood, her hands shook as her eyes drifted over him whilst she attempted to figure out where all of the life force was coming from. Her veins were exploding with pain, she wasn't sure if it was her crimson liquid or his, or maybe it was both of theirs. However, the glazed look in his eyes hinted that it was more than likely his.

She nearly crawled over to him on her knees, pale hand outstretched to his form that was leaned, sitting up against a nearby structure. Her version blurred—was it due to injured induced weakness or the burning of tears, she couldn't really tell—as she grabbed a handful of his blood soaked shirt. His image smirked and shown tainted red teeth, she noticed dull a line of crimson from the corner of his mouth.

"Trey," she whispered, voice hoarse for reasons she didn't quite understand.

"Hey," he replied with a wince as he tried to move.

"Don't," she warned before her body moved on its own accord. Her digits traced along his jaw, smearing the blood over paling flesh. "It's okay, idiot, you're going to be alright."

"Are you okay," he questioned breathlessly, his unfocused eyes staring up at her.

"Yeah," she answered softly. "I'm fine, so are you."

"But… you're covered in," he paused, just long enough to cough and double over. His head ended up on her shoulder, it took both of them a moment to realize that she put it there. He smiled meekly, feeling her warmth, and finished, "in blood…"

"It's not mine," she spoke truthfully after having realized the fact. No, it was more than that. The memory had come back, the one that had blurred and faded until this very second. Her and Trey making their way to the battlefield, late to the actual beginning, then he had just stopped. Nearly ten steps ahead, she remembered that she had turned to shout at him. He quickly moved, as if to block her, and then there was blood.

The scythe that had been abandoned nearby was soaked with the enemy's blood, and her uniform drenched with her companion's. It was frightening to think about but as she buried her fingers into his sweat and blood caked hair, something scarier began to happen. He was talking; his words were slurred and difficult to understand. Her breath caught in her throat as she found herself struggling to understand him, trying to focus on a memory of his goofy smile.

"Don't be stupid," she said after barely catching a sentence about how he was happy that it wasn't hers, but worried that she was now bathing in virgin blood. She wanted there to be venom in her tone but she knew there was none. "Where the Hell would I find a virgin? Damn, you need to get up. We need to get you to a—"

"No," he said in an unsteady manner. "I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die," she snapped and attempted to pull away. She failed when he wrapped his arms limply around her with whatever strength the student had left. Her arm moved around his middle and held him against her front; she rested her head on his shoulder and listened. His breathing was labored, gasping and a clear sign that he wouldn't make to help. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Just get up, so that I can get you help."

"Too late."

"No, it's not," she retorted, trying to gather up the courage to pull away from the dying boy. "You're gonna make it, Trey!"

"I love you."

"Wh-what," she stuttered and lifted her head, whipping it around to meet his crystal gaze. Startled and confused, she stared at him and seemed to search for answers. All she received was a weak smile and his eyes drifted opened and closed. She shivered, "You… love me…? Is that you… shielded—" She was stopped when he weakly nodded his head, seemingly to lose the fight with consciousness.

"I love you, Sice."

"Trey… I, uh, I-I love you too," she whispered despite all of the confusion. She didn't know if she truly loved him but she knew that he was going to die. She hadn't wanted the older student to leave this world without knowing at least one person cared about him. Yes, Sice did care about the overly chatty teenager, no matter how much she claimed to hate him.

So lost and confused, she nearly missed the ghost of a smile on his lips and his head turning. He rested against her, matted hair hiding his paled features for the most part. She felt her throat tighten and tears burning endlessly at her eyes. His breathing slowed and stopped sooner than she'd hoped, and in that moment, Sice had never felt so alone.

｡ ｡ ｡ ｡

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm not entirely sure where this came from but I was in a mood to write and just let the words take me away. I'm almost sure that there's a few mistakes hidden away in there, but I did fix a few that I caught with proofreading. Sorry if there's any glaring ones that I missed and if anyone seems out of character. Let me know what you think.


End file.
